This is what it feels like
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Laley with Supernatural...what happens when the Scotts have another secret they don't know about... the end!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know it's been a while since you read a long Laley story from me and I know…trust me I know how it feels. So, with a lot of encouragement from my two great Laley buddies Mel and Anissa, I started writing some new fics. Of course they are Laley (why I'm writing so many I don't know…I'm busy with 4/5 stories at the same time!). This one is a kinda crossover with Supernatural with a few changes. (Like their age, and the boys' lives. So no real Supernatural…actually mainly I'm just using the two boys.) Plus Tree Hill is also a bit different than is known…but read on further and let me know what you think. Sam and Dean will be introduced in the next chapter.**

Chapter 1

Haley James lazily walked through the now empty halls of Tree Hill High. She glanced over at the place she once called her safe haven…the tutor center…and sighed. Everything had changed the day she got married to Nathan Scott. Back then she had not imagined that things would turn out the way they did…and even know she wished it didn't. Haley and Nathan had been the perfect couple…but all it took was one devil, cleverly disguised as Chris Keller, to break their young marriage apart. Haley looked down as she thought about everything. She had gotten married at 16 and divorced at 17…so clearly not just a normal teenage girl.

Lucas Scott silently took out his books from his locker. He glanced inside and saw at the bottom a worn out picture. Sadly he picked it up, staring at the happy couple in front of him. That was him once…back then when it had been him and Brooke Davis. Back before she had broken his heart. Back before she had started going out with Nathan, his half-brother. Giving one last glance towards the picture he sighed before throwing it into the one place it belonged…the dustbin.

Haley walked towards Lucas and smiled at him, a private smile that only Lucas ever got to see. Lucas grinned at her, not a smirk for he knew that it was Nathan's thing to smirk. When they got to each other Lucas immediately placed his arm around her shoulder, painlessly moving all his books to the other arm.

"So this is what it feels like?" Haley asked as they got to the front doors of the huge school building.

"I think so…" Lucas said as he rubbed her arm softly.

"It feels different than I expected." She said softly and Lucas only nodded.

"We have only one last thing to do…" Haley said after a short silence and Lucas smiled as he maneuvered them to the place they were both thinking of.

When they got there they let go of each other, staring up at the board in front of them.

"Come on all Seniors! Place your year end photos, memories, cards and anything else you want to be in the hall of fame!" Lucas read in a mocking voice and Haley laughed. They looked at it and smiled sadly as they saw all the pictures. There were shots of the Ravens and the Cheerleaders. Shots of Tim being hit by a girl, letters to girls from guys, and to guys from girls. Then there was a picture of Peyton Sawyer, Brooke and Haley. One of Lucas and Nathan. A long lost one of Nathan and Haley and another of Brooke and Lucas.

Haley smiled at Lucas before she took out some pieces of paper and placed them on the board. Lucas smiled intently as he read them out.

"I will be a better friend to Haley…"

"Lucas and I will be us against the world again…" Haley read and turned but was stopped by Lucas' hand on her arm.

"Wait…there is only one last thing…" he said as he rummaged through his books. Finally he found what he was looking for as he placed it in the middle of the board. Haley gave him a cute smile as she stared up at the photo. It was one of her and Lucas.

"Come on Bunny Beaugard… it's time for us to get the hell out of this place." Lucas said as he steered out of the place they had spent so much of their time in.

For Haley and Lucas had graduated the previous day and were on their way back to being normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam Winchester stared lazily out of his brother's car at his brother who was talking on the phone. Sam knew his brother was on the phone to their father…he always was…even after he had asked his brother to go on with life. He looked down at his watch and noticed that they were way off schedule making him even more depressed. He gave his brother a death stare but it fell on his back…didn't he realize what month it was? He cursed under his breath as he checked his phone one last time before he laid his head on the headrest and silently wished that he was anywhere but there.

Dean Winchester hung up the call as he turned towards the car looking at his brother worriedly. Sam had not been eating well lately…and he wasn't very happy that he kept having outrageous nightmares. Dean leaned against the wall as he felt a sudden weariness sweeping over him. He smiled yet cursed mentally. He sometimes hated being the older brother. He was only 21 but having to deal with their father and a 19 year old Sam was too much for him to take. He knew that Sam always got bad this time of year for it was the anniversary of their mother's death. Something that Dean pretended didn't affect him, but inside it broke him every single time.

Dean sighed as he moved towards the car and climbed in, immediately turning to Sam.

"Yo are you okay?" he asked worriedly and Sam nodded as he sat straight.

"Yeah man…but thanks for your concern."

"Hey! No chick flick moments okay." Dean joked as he started the car and Sam gave him a small smile.

"Whatever you say…chick." He stated and Dean gave him a sideways glance before returning his gaze to the road.

"Bitch." Dean said just hard enough for Sam to hear and Dean smiled as he saw his brother's smile grow.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After what seemed like an eternity to Sam and Dean, Dean carelessly woke his brother up.

"Sammy wake up…we're here." Dean stated as he slowed the car down outside of the town sign. Sam wiped his eyes and stared at the sign that was in front of them.

"Oh…how melodramatic." Sam said as he shook his head before giving Dean a look.

"And it's Sam…not Sammy."

"Whatever you say Sammy." Dean laughed as he sped up a bit and drove into the small town.

"So…any idea why in hell's name we are in North Carolina?" Sam asked as he turned to look out the window and Dean sighed.

"No clue…I guess Dad wants us to relax…and since he has a friend we can stay with here he decided it was the best place."

"I'm not going to die alone at home Dean…I've moved on." Sam said aggressively and Dean kept his gaze on the road, knowing that Sam was looking at him.

"Keep telling yourself that until you make yourself believe it."

"Don't bullshit me Dean! I'm fine! Why can't you and Dad see that!" Sam yelled and Dean stopped on the side of the road and glared at his brother.

"Because you aren't fucking fine Sam! Jess died! Your girlfriend died! You can't expect me to believe that you are fine only a few months later…so don't you bullshit me Sam." Dean spat out as he turned to the road again and drove back on the street.

"You wouldn't know…you don't even have a heart to love with." Sam said under his breath yet Dean heard it. Dean gulped down what he wanted to say and switched on his Metallica tapes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When they finally reached the small house Dean and Sam had not talked. They stopped the car and quickly climbed out…moving towards the house in quick, long strides. Dean was the first there and knocked on the door. A while later a woman opened the door and she smiled at the two boys in front of her.

"Dean! Sam! So good to see you two!" she said euphuistically as she hugged Dean, who only grinned, first. Then she moved on to Sam who gave her a warm smile.

"Aunt Deb. It's great to see you again." He said warmly and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes it is good to see you two again! It's been years since we saw you two here and Sam please call me Deb…I'm not your real aunt you know! Now let's get you inside…" she said as she ushered them in. Dean turned to close the door when he looked up and locked eyes with a beautiful girl who was sitting in her car across the street. He smiled one of his usual smiles and she returned it with one of her own. Dean wanted to walk closer but before he knew it he heard Deb call him. He grinned at the girl before he shrugged and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You're probably wondering when the Laley comes but I promise it will come…you just have to wait and see…**

Chapter 3

Dean woke up the next morning with a fright. He sat up and wiped away the sweat that was dripping on his forehead. He quickly sprang up and walked to his on suite bathroom where he closed the door and placed his hands on the sink for support. He stared up at his reflection and sighed. It had bothered him, what Sam had said about him not having a heart. He knew in a sense it was just Sam's anger and grief talking but it still hurt like hell to hear it. He loved his brother…but something's he kept from him. There was a reason why Dean hid behind the walls he built up to protect him…reasons that Sam didn't know about.

Dean smirked at his own reflection. He knew that his father had sent them to Tree Hill for a reason…not only cause he wanted Sam to relax. It was his father's way of pushing him to do something…and this was it. He shook his head as he pulled on his trainer clothes and decided to go for a run.

He walked silently out of the house and onto the street. When he got about a few feet away from the house he started jogging and soon he felt all his frustrations leave him as he ran them to the ground. Dean always loved running. Ever since his mother had died he started running and he never stopped…he was still running after 15 years. He grinned at himself as he thought about all the compliments he had gotten about his body…all the girls that had fallen for him. Dean was so in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the girl that was standing ahead of him until it was to late.

Haley screeched as she hit the pavement and brought down Dean with her. Dean was the first to jump up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" he apologized as he helped her up and Haley smiled.

"No need…I was in the way." she apologized and Dean laughed. He looked down to her and was surprised to see that she was the girl he had seen the previous night.

"Well well if it isn't my stalker." he joked as he stood even more up. Haley grinned as her face became red.

"Me? Stalking you? I think you've got the wrong person."

"Nah…it was you I saw last night parked outside the Scott's house." he stated, unaware of who she was.

"Okay…you got me. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." Haley said seriously and Dean laughed.

"I won't."

"How can I trust you?" she eyed him suspiciously and Dean gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"Because I'm hot and hot chicks like you always trust great guys like me." Haley burst out laughing and Dean couldn't help but join in.

"I guess usually those lines work for you don't they?" she asked and Dean nodded.

"Yes…but clearly not on you." he joked and they both laughed.

"Wait…let me introduce myself. I'm Dean Winchester." Dean said as he stuck out his hand. Haley gracefully took it and shook it.

"Haley James. Nice to meet you Dean."

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was a long while later that Dean and Haley had walked back to the Scott mansion. As they talked they realized how much they liked each other and how easy it was to talk to each other. Unconsciously Haley started to feel uncomfortable as they neared the house and Dean sensed it.

"You have some past with this house don't you?" he asked as they stopped.

"You could say that." she said vaguely and Dean gave her a look.

"Must have been really big if you act like this." he said softly and Haley nodded.

"I have to go…but we'll talk again soon. Maybe then I'll tell you. Bye Dean!" she said as she ran off in the other direction. Dean stared at her as she ran until something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned and was shocked to see someone standing there, staring at him.

"Nathan." he said coldly as he walked past him, straight into the house.

"Dean." Nathan replied just as coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later Haley was busy working at the café for Karen who was on honeymoon with Keith. Lucas was working to but Haley didn't see a lot of him as he was in and out, running between the café and Keith's garage.

Finally Haley sat down in front of the counter and sighed. She had been working none stop since the morning and she was really tired. She looked around and noticed that the other waiters had everything under control so she silently rested her head on her arms. She closed her eyes as she thought about nothing in particular…just Lucas.

Lucas…her best friend since she could remember…the guy she had a crush on since forever. Her Lucas. Her buddy. As much as she hated to admit it she still felt something for him that was way past friendship. She had thought that when she and Nathan had gotten married it was over…this thing she had for Lucas. But to her surprise it didn't go away. It was always in the back of her mind…always popping up when she didn't expect it. It would be a lie if she had said that she came back to Tree Hill just for Nathan. She had come back for Lucas to…cause she felt she was losing him.

The bell on the front door suddenly rang but Haley didn't sit up to see who it was. It was probably Lucas…only he would come so late in the afternoon. It was almost closing time anyways so even if it was a client they wouldn't be able to stay long.

"Dean this isn't funny…we've been walking around for hours and you still haven't told me what we are doing here." Haley sat up as she heard the name and she smiled as she saw Dean standing in front of her.

"Dean!" she said excitedly and Dean smiled when he saw her.

"Haley." he said cheerfully and turned to his brother.

"Be nice Sam." he said hard and walked towards the counter.

"Hey stranger…what brings you to this place?" Haley asked as she sat up straight.

"Just showing my baby brother around. Haley meet my younger brother, Sam. Sammy meet Haley James." Dean introduced and Haley smiled at Sam.

"Hey…don't let my brother fool you. I'm only 2 years younger. Oh and Dean…it's Sam." Sam said politely as he walked off to find himself a seat, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Uhm…excuse him. He's going through a though time at the moment." Dean explained and Haley gave a nod of understanding.

"It's fine…go back a few months and I would have done the same." she said and Dean looked at her closer.

"Ah…the mystery." Dean said as he looked at her thoughtfully and Haley blushed.

"Yeah…you could say that."

Suddenly they heard the bell ring again but this time Haley looked up and her gaze met Lucas'.

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Haley talking to a guy. A handsome guy, Lucas couldn't help but think as he looked Dean up and down. Lucas felt a sense of protectiveness as he looked at them and for a second he felt a little jealous. She was his Haley. No one else's…just his. True he had feelings for her but if there was one thing that he had learned from the whole Brooke-Peyton saga was that friends should stay friends.

"Lucas! Hey come join us!" he was pulled out of his thoughts by her cheerful voice and he gave her a smile as he walked closer.

"Hey…" he said softly as he sat down next to Dean and Haley smiled.

"Dean, this is my best friend Lucas Scott. Luke…this is Dean Winchester…I met him the other day." she introduced and the two boys gave each other a smirk.

Dean didn't know what to think of the guy sitting next to him…in a sense he felt pride…pride that Lucas had not turned out like Dan. But also he felt a bit of sadness…sadness that he had missed growing up with all of them. Dean lightly shook his head at his own thoughts. No…it had been his decision whether or not to go there and he had decided years ago that it was better for everyone, even for himself, to keep things like they had always been. He stared down at his hands for a few seconds and saw the ring his father had given him…what he had given him right after he had told him the news. A sympathy gift for Dean…because Dean had lost everything that he held dear in the world. He had lost his mother. His father…and even his brother. Only to gain something he never really wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nathan watched from the street as Lucas, Haley and Dean talked in the café. He watched as she smiled and touched Dean and Lucas. Nathan shrugged. He cared about her but this was too much for him to handle. She was flirting with his brother and Dean. Of course Nathan wasn't blind. He had seen the way she looked at Lucas…the way he looked at her. They were so stupid not to see that they loved each other. He knew in his heart she had married the wrong Scott brother…in his heart he knew it was true. But for ages his mind didn't want to believe it. He had hurt her and Lucas beyond words by starting to go out with Brooke and he knew it, but he also knew that shit happens and they would eventually get over it. Right now…he was more concerned by the sudden reappearance of Dean.

Nathan and Sam were good friends. They understood each other when they thought no one else could. Sam wasn't like Nathan at all – in fact he was his opposite…more like Lucas – but that was why Nathan liked hanging out with him. Ever since Sam's girlfriend died a few months previously, Nathan went to visit him often.

Dean on the other hand was not someone Nathan liked at all. Mostly cause he knew the big secret that governed their lives. Nathan's mother had told him years earlier…about the time that Dean's father had told him. Nathan knew that Karen would not tell Lucas…for discovering you had a half-brother was bad enough when you were the eldest one and your father and mother were school sweethearts. Discovering your father cheated on her and had ANOTHER SON that was older than you…well Nathan didn't know if Lucas could handle it. Shit…he couldn't even handle it. And he was damn sure Dean couldn't handle it to…cause why else would he have kept his step-father's surname?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley kept looking between Lucas and Dean as they started talking about cars…something she knew she didn't have anything to say about. It shocked her to see the resemblances between them…it was freaky how two strangers had so much in common. Dean caught her eye and gave her a private smile at which her heart felt like jumping out of her chest. Sure she was in love with Lucas…but seeing as they would always just be friends why couldn't she have some fun?

Lucas saw the interaction between Haley and Dean and he felt his heart stop every time they smiled or talked to each other. It was complete torture to see it. The girl he loved flirting shamelessly with a guy she had only known for a short while. Haley smiled at Lucas who returned it sweetly before making up an excuse and walking out the door. But he stopped dead in his tracks as he realized that he should have rather stayed in the café.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" Lucas asked agitated and Nathan frowned, annoyed.

"Well hello to you to Lucas." Nathan shot back and Lucas gave an agitated sigh.

"I asked you a question."

"And I don't want to answer it. Last time I checked it was a free country." Nathan shot.

"And last time I checked it was rude to steal your own brother's girlfriend." Lucas said deeply hurt and for once Nathan didn't know what to say.

"Come on Luke…" Nathan tried but he was stopped by Lucas.

"Don't even say it. You have no right to say anything to me or Haley. As far as I'm concerned you're not my brother, you're not her ex and most of all we're not friends."

Lucas gave Nathan a warning glance before he stomped off in the direction of his car not even glancing back to see if Nathan was following him. He knew he wouldn't and he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was two days after the incident at the café. Lucas had not talked to Nathan who had not talked to Dean who had not talked to Sam who didn't know what the hell was going on. At the Scott house tensions were high.

Dan didn't know how to react to his long lost eldest son…neither did Deb…but Nathan knew precisely. Sam was just floating around…enjoying everything that the small town had to offer…making it his safe-haven after all that he had gone through in his life. He knew there were secrets he didn't know about but for once his mind was not there…not with him. He spent most of his time in a library or reading outside by the river…sometimes just glancing down at the water and remembering his childhood…how it had been when he and Dean was closer…something that felt light-years away.

Dean wasn't completely unaware of the fact that he had lost touch with his brother…no his half-brother. God did it annoy him to correct himself like that every time. But he had other things on his mind. Things like Haley James. She had captivated his thoughts in many more ways than one and he found himself just thinking of her every single chance he got. He never felt like that…never cared so much for anyone…and frankly he didn't know how to react. He looked down at the page and quickly dialed a familiar number.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas, who was still oblivious to his father's other son, was living a life of quiet content. He was making peace with the fact that Brooke had chosen his brother over him…that his brother had betrayed him…but most of all that he would never be able to feel how it felt to have Haley as his girlfriend. It had saddened him as he thought about all the times he had tried so hard to tell her how he felt.

He had gotten close once. Right before she got married to Nathan. They had been at the movies walking out as a piece of glitter fell from the top banister and landed right on her nose. They had both laughed loudly at the sight and his breath had caught in his throat. She had looked radiant…standing there in the cold, pointing at the banister and laughing. Just laughing at the situation…at herself. He knew then and there that he would always love her no matter what. But it was the thought of losing her to his brother that kept him from telling her that night. When he thought about it now he was sure he had just safely screwed his own future. So Lucas picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley was lying on her bed, thinking about Lucas and Dean. They had seemed so similar to her that day in the café. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that when they were both concentrating hard they got precisely the same expression on their faces…it was freaky that way. They were so alike yet…so different. Dean, she had found out, was not one for talking out the problems…like Lucas. He preferred to punch first then ask questions later. He didn't like to read, or so he said but she could swear he had lied, and he couldn't play basketball to save his life.

"That's a good thing," she had said to him "this place is basketball crazy! It's refreshing to find someone who doesn't love the game."

They had all laughed at the idea…but it was then that Haley realized something startling. She had begun falling for Dean. He was starting to be in her thoughts more often than Lucas was…and she was in love with Lucas. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought about it and suddenly the phone rang.

"Hey…" she listened intently as the other person began to speak.

"I was hoping it would be you…" she said with a faint smile.

**A/N: So what do you think? Who do you think is on the line? Hmmm... Anyways if you wanna join a cool new OTH site then come join my site! I would love to see you all there! **

**Link: http:// z11.invisionfree .com/LittleBlackBook/index.php**

**Just take away the spaces!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Really? I feel flattered Miss James that you would be hoping I would call…" Dean said and Haley giggled.

"Yeah well I had a good time with you the other day…" she said and Dean smiled at himself.

"That's good to hear. Would be bad for the image if a girl as beautiful as you didn't like my company. Huge blow to the ego and all that." He said and Haley laughed.

"I don't think you would ever have that trouble…"

"Flattery will get you everywhere…"

"Really?"

"My Miss James are you flirting with me?" Dean asked and once again was met by Haley's laughter.

"I think I am Mister Winchester…I think I am…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Nathan Scott here." Nathan answered the phone, annoyed that someone had called him so late in the evening.

"Yeah well I called your number so I would be hoping you would answer." Lucas stated and Nathan sat up.

"Lucas?" he checked to make sure and was met with a sarcastic laugh.

"No it's the Tooth Fairy. Duh it's me…" Lucas said sarcastically and Nathan couldn't help but be hopeful.

"It's just so unexpected that you would call me…"

"Well I need to know something and I know you know." Lucas stated.

"What do you need to know?" Nathan asked carefully.

"Everything you know about Dean Winchester. And I mean everything." Lucas said forcefully and Nathan sighed.

"Lucas I don't think you're ready to hear everything…" Nathan tried.

"You have no right to tell me what I am and am not ready to here. Just tell me what the fuck you know."

"Fine…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was sitting in his guest room when he heard Dan's voice boom through the house. A few minutes earlier Nathan had left the house in quite a hurry and Sam was sure Dan and Deb thought he had gone with him. He sat silent as he heard them coming closer and he moved to the cupboard, closing the door behind him.

"Dan you need to do something…can't you see how you are confusing everyone by not doing anything?" Deb yelled and Dan snorted.

"Deb the kid made the decision to not tell anyone. He decided that he wanted to keep things the way they were…I can't change his mind." Dan said back forcefully.

"For God's sake Dan…the poor boy was just 18 when you told him… as old as Nathan and Lucas is now. The world was still confusing to him and then all this…he needs to know that his father cares!"

"He does know it! He knows that John cares deeply about him!" Dan yelled back as they opened the door to Sam and Dean's room. Sam watched through the cupboard holes as Deb picked up a picture that Dean kept next to his bed. It was of himself, Dean and their parents.

"You know as well as I do that is not his family…not his real family." Sam looked at Deb as if she was drunk…he didn't understand what was going on.

"What am I supposed to say Deb? We went through this. I didn't know…and by the time I find out she was already married to John."

"Yet you could have been a part of his life! You could have used your rights!"

"What rights Deb? She and I weren't married! For God's sake Deb I was still in high school, going out with Karen! How could I have gone with her…and left everything I had behind. Left my basketball dreams…" Dan said and Sam shook his head.

"You should have done it for Dean…for your son…" Deb said as she stormed out and Dan followed, slamming the door behind him. Sam sat in shock as he let everything sink in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my God…he's Dan's son?" Lucas said as he sat down on the bench in shock.

"Yeah…Dan told me that a few years ago…he cheated on your mother way before he did it with my mom…" Nathan said as he sat down next to him.

"That man…I swear he has more kids that we don't know about…" Lucas said and Nathan laughed.

"Does Sam know?" he asked with a sad voice, he saw a lot of himself in Sam…

"No…not that I know of. The only people who know are our parents, us and his parents." Nathan informed him and Lucas stood up.

"Well I'm going to tell him I know…and Haley needs to know to."

Nathan also stood up and turned towards Lucas.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision? I mean…does she really need to know?" he asked and Lucas gave him a look.

"Yes I do…cause Haley doesn't need anymore secrets from any guys that she knows…she was to hurt by the last guy…" Lucas said and Nathan grimaced.

"That was unfair Lucas." He stated and Lucas shook his head.

"Life's unfair Nathan…you and Brooke proved that." He said as he turned and started walking away.

"If it makes you feel better Brooke and I broke up!" Nathan shouted and Lucas stopped and looked at Nathan.

"It doesn't make me feel better…I feel nothing." He stated as he turned and walked to Haley's house.

After a few minutes he reached her house and he ran up the steps to the front door. Quickly he rang the bell and waited for her to open the door. Suddenly the door swung open and Dean and Lucas were face to face.

"My my if it isn't Lucas Scott! Nice surprise to see you here!" Dean said cheerfully and Lucas stared at him hard.

"Yeah…it's a surprise to see you to…Dean…Scott."

Dean's face paled as he took in the fact that Lucas had called him a Scott. He looked at Lucas' face and he knew…he knew Lucas knew the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two half-brothers stared at each other as the awkwardness sunk through the atmosphere. Haley moved towards them from behind and realized that something was up as she watched the looks that the two guys shared. A shaking feeling went down her back as she looked at them and realized that there was something more to this than meets the eye.

"Lucas…what are you doing here?" Haley asked as she walked in between them.

"Why? You never used to worry about why I was here…" Lucas spat and Haley sighed.

"Luke you're being unreasonable." She said softly and Lucas shook his head.

"Oh really? Well at least I'm honest." He said as he looked straight at Dean who felt a chill go down his spine.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked and Lucas shook his head again.

"Why don't you ask this guy next to you." Lucas said as he turned back to Dean and Haley also turned to him as well.

"Dean…do you have any idea what he is talking about?" she asked and Dean shook his head.

"No…"

"Oh please…you have a big secret that you don't want anyone to know…to late. I know." Lucas said and Dean smirked.

"Fine…you want the truth? Your dad fucked my mom…and out came me nine months later. So there you have it…I'm your half brother. You happy now?" Dean said and Haley's breath caught n her throat.

"Oh my word…you're…you're Dan's son?" Haley said in shock and Dean sighed as he looked at her.

"Yeah…I'm another of that bastards' spawn…and now you all bloody well know so what the fuck is the point of staying here any longer." he said as he turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Haley and Lucas standing in front of each other.

"What the hell is your problem Lucas? That was his problem not yours! Do you see him snooping in your personal life? No! So why the hell did you have to go snooping in his?" Haley yelled as she turned to Lucas whose brow furrowed.

"This is my problem Haley! He's my damn half-brother! That makes it my problem!" Lucas yelled back.

"No it doesn't! It makes you family!" Haley retorted and for a second Lucas couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Haley crossed her arms over her chest, angry at Lucas for having spoiled her night. Then suddenly Lucas' eyes went pitch black as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Well I don't believe in family and friends...in the end they all stab you in the back." he said in a voice that was eerie calm as he turned around and walked away, not caring what Haley's reaction was. Haley stared hard at Lucas' back...willing him to turn around...but she knew he wouldn't. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and slowly and gently a tear slipped down her cheek and over her lips. She tried to pull back the tears but it was no use...so she turned and ran into the house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dean walked into the dark house and slumped down on his bed, tired. He had not meant for everyone to find out...it had never been his plan to admit to it. It was just...he had always hated people in his face and there Lucas was...in his face. He stretched his legs and kicked off his shoes, trying to find relaxation on the bed. But suddenly he found none.

"You should have told me..." he heard and he sat up, switching on the light, and stared over at Sam. Sam was sitting against the wall - staring at the floor.

"Told you what Sam? That I was going out?" Dean asked confused even lightly chuckling at his own joke.

"No." Sam stated and Dean sat against the headboard of the bed.

"Listen bro...really sorry but next time..."

"Don't you mean half-brother hmm Dean?" Sam shot and Dean's eyes shot to his brother. Sam lifted his eyes and met Dean's and suddenly everything was clear.

"Fuck. How the fuck did you find out? I swear that fucken Nathan! I will beat him to the ground! Or was it Lucas!" Dean yelled and Sam's eyes grew wide as he stood up and looked at him.

"So once again I'm the last to find out. Nathan and Lucas knew? Well that's just great! Tell your other half-brothers...don't worry about me! I heard Dan and Deb talking Dean! I heard your dad talking about you!" Sam yelled and Dean shot from his place on the bed and it two seconds he was standing in front of Sam.

"Don't you dare call him that! He is not my real father and you know it! John is my father and you are my only brother!" Dean yelled and Sam gave an evil laugh.

"Right...whatever makes you sleep better at night." Sam said as he turned around and laid down on his bed. Dean looked down.

"I didn't want you to find out like this Sam. I've...I've been wanting to tell you for years but it...it's hard. God you don't know how hard it is for me to even admit it to myself! But in my eyes these people...Nathan, Dan, Lucas...they are not my family Sam. They weren't the people I love. Nathan and Lucas aren't the guys I looked out for during school. And Dan...he was never, isn't and will never be my father." Dean insisted and Sam just looked at him before he returned his gaze to the roof.

"Don't hate me Sam." Dean pleaded and Sam sighed.

"I don't hate you Dean...right now...I just don't have to like you right now." and with that the conversation was over.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was a lot later that night when both Dean and Sam were still awake, both staring at the roof...until Dean spoke up.

"It was a Saturday when he told me...you were at one of your friends houses and Dad called me into the study. He said that he felt he needed to tell me it then - that I would be to mad if he waited any longer. He said it was my choice if I wanted to tell you and I said no...I told him that I wanted you to be older...so that you would understand...that even with me having another dad...that I was still your brother...that I still loved you. I just wanted you to know that Sammy..." Dean said softly and he didn't even turn to see if his brother was reacting to it.

For another hour there was a silence and Dean was sure that Sam wasn't going to respond. He was just beginning to doze off when he heard his little brother's voice.

"You remember when Mom died? All that I can remember is waking up after I had cried and you would always be there...comforting me...I would never exchange that for anything." And with that said Dean knew that even though Sam was still mad...he still loved him as his brother. Not long after that both brothers fell into a peacefull sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sat on the swing outside of her house, swinging to keep the tears away. What Lucas had said and done had upset her in ways that she thought he could never upset her. She pulled her legs up to her chest as she felt the tears push up into her eyes. She let her head fall onto her legs and suddenly she couldn't control herself as she broke into sobs. The swing tilted as another weight was added to it and Haley felt two arms circling around her, pulling her into a securing hug. She didn't even waste a second and she grabbed onto him and cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay Hales...I'm here..."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay you guys might wonder why I am so suddenly ending this fic. It's simple actually. At the moment that I'm writing this to you I have 2 Veronica Mars fics (both LoVe) and 10 One Tree Hill fics (2 Naley, 2 Brathan,1 Brucas, 1 Pathan, 1 Leyton, 2 Laley & 1 Laley crossed with Supernatural). Also I'm mod at 2 sites and admin at 4 other sites. I'm going to my last year of high school and I have universities to think about so I have to study hard... plus my friends are taking a lot out of me so I don't really have time to write as much as I want to. I'm ending my two VM stories as well as 5 OTH stories - maybe even 6. I'm sorry to do this to you guys but it's been fun and hopefully soon I will be able to write some more stories...remember I'm never far...so yeah...maybe. Thanks for your support on this fic...it's been amazing and I thank each and every one of you for replying. Enjoy this...the last chapter...and reply one last time!**

Chapter 9

_Haley sat on the swing outside of her house, swinging to keep the tears away. What Lucas had said and done had upset her in ways that she thought he could never upset her. She pulled her legs up to her chest as she felt the tears push up into her eyes. She let her head fall onto her legs and suddenly she couldn't control herself as she broke into sobs. The swing tilted as another weight was added to it and Haley felt two arms circling around her, pulling her into a securing hug. She didn't even waste a second and she grabbed onto him and cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly._

_"It's okay Hales...I'm here..."_

She knew who it was. She didn't need to see his face to know and even though she was still mad at him she let him comfort her. It felt like home to her. He repeated his soothing words to her as she let her sobs die down. He carried her inside towards her room and she didn't fight him. He softly placed her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Do you think it would have been different if you had met Dean when you were younger? If he had grown up in Tree Hill with us?" she asked him and he sighed as he rubbed his forehead lightly before looking at her.

"Maybe. I guess so. I guess if I had grown up with the knowledge that I wasn't the only bastard son then maybe yeah it would have made it better. But then again…then maybe Dean wouldn't have had his brother…and maybe I wouldn't have had you. And you know I wouldn't change anything when it came to you…" Lucas said softly and Haley smiled up at him and he felt his own smile pull at his face.

"I'm sorry I went off on you like that…" he started but Haley lifted her hand up which he shook off.

"No hear me out. I need to say this…cause if I don't I'm going to explode I've been holding it in so long. Ever since I can remember it's been me and you against the world. And I loved every last second of it. You were…I mean you are my life. And that's why when you and Nathan got married it felt like my world was being torn apart. Cause suddenly you were his world…not mine. Then you came back and I thought that finally it was my turn…but then suddenly Dean showed up and I felt even that slip away. But now I know that I need to make my decisions and stop blaming other people. So that's what I'm doing now. For years I've been wanting to say this and I never seemed to work up the courage to say it…but tonight I'm taking the plunge." He took a quick breath as he stared intently into Haley's eyes.

"I love you. Not as a friend or a sister-in-law. No…for all these years I have been in love with you. I couldn't stop it…it just happened. I'm glad it did. You have to understand…seeing you flirt with Dean…it killed me! All I wanted to do is kiss you and tell you I love you…and it just all seemed to be screwed up…" he stopped as Haley started laughing and he gave her a quizzical look.

"I love you to Lucas Scott…it's always been you…" she said softly and Lucas grinned as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dean checked his watch and smiled when he saw the time. It was 3am… no one would be awake for another 3 hours. He looked over to where his brother was sleeping peacefully and he grinned…knowing that everything would be okay.

"Stop staring at me…" Sam ordered as he opened his eyes and stretched in the limited space that he had.

"Now little brother…it's the older brother's job to give orders…" he replied with a smirk and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Where are we heading now?" he asked as he watched the scenery pass the car.

"Where ever we feel the world take us. I was thinking we could go visit Dad before we start a road trip through the country." Dean said and Sam nodded as he smiled at his brother.

"That seems like a good idea." Dean and Sam both smiled as they watched the board pass the car as they drove away.

_You are now leaving Tree Hill._

_Thanks for your visit!_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley smiled as Lucas had his arms around her waist as Nathan walked up to them.

"Dean and Sam left early this morning…they left this for you guys…" he said as he handed them a letter.

_Haley_

_Thank you for these last few days. You've been like a breath of fresh air in my life and for that I will never forget you. _

_You never did tell me the big mystery… but I guess I should admit that I got Sam to look up on you. Oh and naturally I knew you were married to my half brother…hehe!_

_I hope that one day I'll get to see you again. I'm sorry I had to leave so unexpectedly and without warning but I guess that that's how my life works. I do things for no reason. This is just a way for me to connect with my brother – my real brother. I wish you all the best for your life. I know you will make the best of it._

_To Lucas and Nathan. I know it's a shock to find out you have another half-brother but be sure it was for me to. I would love to be able to say I was happy but you both know I wasn't. I guess what I want to say is that I'm glad that you turned out like you did…not like Dan. For you guys I wish the best as well in your lives and I hope that one day I will see you again to. I do regard you as brothers now…and I am a family man so look out for me. _

_And now as my final saying I would just like to say that you should both take care of Haley – because that girl loves both of you very much. Oh and Lucas get off your ass and ask that girl out. I hate the sexual tension between you guys! Makes me crazy!_

_Nathan please tell your mother I say thanks for everything._

_So here we go…_

_Sam and I are off to explore the world._

_We'll make sure to come see you all again._

_Maybe things will be differently next time._

_Maybe we'll be invited to a future wedding even…_

_No pressure or anything._

_Enjoy your lives and make the most of it._

_Dean Winchester _

The three smiled at no one in particular as they finished reading the letter.

See, even though it wasn't happily ever after – like nothing ever was – it was on it's way there.

And both groups – Lucas, Haley and Nathan and Dean and Sam – knew that it wouldn't be the last time that they saw each other and it wasn't…

They would see each other again years later…

At Lucas and Haley's wedding…

The end!


End file.
